The Bifrost Bridge
by ItsMadness
Summary: As Loki attempts to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost, Thor tries to talk sense into his brother. But where words can't get through to him, perhaps actions can. Takes place during Thor. Slash. Thorki. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Thor, or any of the characters. I'd like to think only the plot belongs to me, though even that is heavily influenced by the movie. Only thing I own is the television I used to watch it on, and the computer I use to write this story.**

**I did take some lines from the movie, but the scene is by no means a copy of the movie one. This does switch between POVs, but I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**WARNINGS****: Slash, as in sex between two males. If that does not interest you, then I strongly suggest you hit the back-button and find another story. This contains smut and a not-really-incest relationship between Thor and Loki. If you don't like that, then don't read. This is your last warning. **

**For those of you who don't mind, then enjoy!**

* * *

Loki turned, hearing his brother land on the Bifrost bridge outside. The God of Mischief's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "You cannot stop it! The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart!"

Thor looked at the branches of ice protecting the currents of energy building within the machine. His brother sneered, taking a step away from the crystalline structure.

The thunder god made to smash the icy frame spreading around the conduit, but a blast of magic sent him flying back with a grunt.

"Why have you done this?" he shouted over the din of the Bifrost.

"To prove to father that _I_ am a worthy son!" Loki's voice was a soft snarl, but Thor heard it as clearly as if his brother had shouted. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters! And I will be _true_ heir to the throne!"

"You cannot kill an entire race!" Thor looked incredulous. Had his brother truly gone mad?

"Why not?" Loki chuckles. "Where did this new found love for the frost giants appear from? _You_... who could have killed them all with your bare hands!"

Thor hated how true his brother's words sounded. Yes, he most certainly could have. And that thought alone shamed him greatly.

"I've changed..." he absolutely detested the waver of uncertainty in his tone.

"Well so have I." Loki smirked, stepping forward and slamming the edge of the staff into Thor's skull. The thunderer gave a grunted exclamation at the flash of pain blooming on his forehead, taking a step back from his brother.

"Now fight me."

Thor had no chance to dodge, his brother's movements were swift. He was sent flying back, the hilt of the staff landing a crushing blow to his ribs, and the god slid along the floor from the force of it.

"I never wanted the _throne_!" Loki yelled at him, eyes crackling with fury. "I only ever wanted to be your _equal_! Only wanted you to love me!"

The words spoke of hidden pain, and a fresh wave of guilt shot through Thor's heart. "I will not fight you brother!"

_"I am not_ _your brother!"_ Loki screamed, fixing Thor with a narrowed gaze. "I never was."

"Loki this is madness!" Thor yelled at him, shaking his head. What was he talking about- of _course_ he was his brother!

"Is it madness? _Is it_?" Loki's grin was nothing less than terrifying, and Thor could see him trembling now, from rage or some other emotion he couldn't name.

"Come on, what happened to you on Earth to turn you _so soft_?! Don't tell me it was that _woman_... _Jane!_" He spat her name like the filthiest of words, and Thor could not help but flinch backwards from the venom in his brother's voice.

Why did Loki appear to hate her so? He had never heard such pure and utter _disgust_ from his brother, not even when directed towards their enemies- and occasionally himself. As far as Thor knew, the two had never met! Then why-

"Oh... it _was_!" Loki grinned sadistically, but the expression was at odds with- Thor was shocked to see- the glimmer of a tear sliding down Loki's cheek.

"Brother-"

"Do not call me by that _disgusting _endearment!" the god snarled, stalking closer, his whole being vibrating with rage. "Maybe, when we're finished here... I'll pay her a visit _myself_!"

That was the final straw for the thunderer, who flew at his brother. He would not tolerate Loki threatening his friends, brother or not. The gods collided in a flurry of kicks and blows that cracked the surfaces around them with the force. Every attempt by Thor to land a hit with Mjölnir was thwarted by Loki's staff, the hissing, sparking metals sending chills up Thor's spine. Though he was physically stronger than his brother, the trickster god had no qualms about using his magic- fire licking at Thor's armor and energy crackling as it slammed into his body. Thor was merely grateful Loki wasn't using his clones, or his more lethal magic- yet...

As they fought, the Bifrost continued to build- its current growing in power the longer it was held open, and Jotunheim was being torn apart. Much longer, and the current would reach its core- and the world would be destroyed from within.

Thor desperately tried to hold his brother off long enough to find a way to stop the Bifrost, but Loki gave him no window of opportunity. The thunderer doubted his brother was even protecting the Bifrost any longer- he looked to be too lost in his own rage. And for the first time in Thor's terrifically long existence, he was well and truly afraid of his brother.

They were on the bridge, now, and the glittering lights withing the structure seemed to burn that much brighter with every strike. They were rolling, hammer and staff long since forgotten as fists and nails and feet lashed out in a vicious fight for dominance.

"_Look at you, Thor-_" the god hissed, eyes aflame with magic and fury. "_With all your strength! What good does it do you now, huh?!_"

Loki was on top of him, now, pinning the thunder god nearly halfway off the bridge, sending a thrill of fear through the elder brother.

"Cease this madness, Loki!" he yelled, desperately attempting to get him off.

The god of lies threw his head back and cackled, the sound sending chills across the thunderer's skin.

"_Madness?! You have no id- ah!"_

Thor grunted, taking advantage of the god's distraction as he attempted to throw him off, hips bucking to dislodge him. The action caused the thunder god to freeze, eyes going wide as he felt, even through his armor, the unmistakeable evidence of his brother's arousal.

_By Yggdrasil..._

His brother had gone momentarily rigid, giving Thor enough of an opportunity to reverse their positions, his massive weight easily pinning Loki to the bridge.

The god beneath him hissed, raising his hand- lit by the menacing green of magic Thor was almost positive would end in pain for him. Out of alarm, he did the only thing he could think of to halt his brother's actions, and rolled his hips down into the body below him.

Almost immediately, Loki faltered, glazed eyes wide and pupils dilated in shock and lust. Thor's movement sent a ripple of heat through his body, effectively rendering his spell and most of his senses useless.

"_D-damn you Thor..._" the trickster bit out through clenched teeth, giving a gasp when one of the thunderer's hands gripped his jaw.

"What is this insanity, Loki?" he growled, blue eyes narrowed. The mischief god knew exactly what his brother was referring to.

"You could not possibly hope to understand! You, the perfect, mighty god and the beloved Allfather's favorite!"

"Then help me to understand!" Thor yelled, the din of the wind around them and the waves below the bridge attempting to drown out his voice.

"_I cannot!_" the god screamed back, his lust-filled features soon overtaken by pain. "You will _never_ accept my feelings for you, Thor! Especially not now, after that Midgardian _witch_ has sunk her claws into you!"

Of course. That would explain Loki's previously inexplicable hatred for Jane. Thor felt like a fool for not seeing it before.

_But how could I have known the extent of Loki's feelings?_

"It is wrong!"

"No... that's how it always is with you, isn't it? You, who would never bat an eyelash at doing something against the rules by _your own choice_, but would condemn others who would do the same! You, with your self-righteous hypocrisy! _You_ are _just_ like father."

Any other time, Thor would have been proud to hear those last words. But not now, and not when Loki spat them in such a way that even the cruelest insult could not hold a candle to the venom in that last statement.

_You are just like father._

"Loki..."

His brother sneered, teeth bared in a snarl. "Well, Thor? Are you going to cast me into the abyss? Throw me off the bridge and into the void? Cast me out and remove me from your sight so you do not have to face the _shame_ I bring you? I would let you do it, you know."

Thor did not like that look in Loki's eyes, and his words very nearly sent the thunderer reeling back in shock.

"Do not say such things, brother!"

"_I AM NOT. YOUR. BROTHER!_"

Loki's scream rose above the crashing waves, above the shrill whir of the Bifrost as its power continued to build. It was a frightening scream, the pain and furious despair acting like a knife to Thor's heart.

The god was struggling now, attempting to wriggle out of Thor's hold to no avail. He continued to snarl and hiss, shouting furiously at Thor to release him. The thunderer would not grant Loki's wish, holding him down even as the god shrieked, screaming bloody murder at him.

Loki's attempts at escape were slowly moving him further off the edge. Any more, and Thor was sure they would _both_ fall off. He had no choice, but to give Loki the one thing he most desperately needed.

Being neither gentle nor soft, the god gripped Loki's dark hair in his fist, and their faces nearly smashed together with the force of Thor's sudden kiss. The trickster continued to struggle against him, but the thunderer could feel his brother slowly giving up, until finally Loki ceased movement altogether.

The thunderer could feel the god beneath him panting, nostrils flaring with every breath as Thor continued to kiss him ferociously, feeling his own stirrings of desire.

It was madness, but then again, most things were when dealing with Loki. And it appeared his brother relished the insanity just as much as Thor.

This wasn't like kissing Jane, with soft, plump lips and a gently stroking tongue teasing his own. No, this was _rough_, _dominating_... teeth and tongues clashing and lips pressing together with bruising force and furious hands clawing for purchase on the other person's skin It was yet another battle, one Thor participated in with as much ferocity as his brother.

Loki had stopped being unresponsive, and was now kissing with just as much enthusiasm as the god above him. The edge of the bridge dug into his back but Loki _didn't care_ because _gods_ Thor was kissing him and Loki was sure he had never felt anything so _dangerous_ and _electrifying_. He was hot, so very hot underneath his armor but it was all because of Thor and though it felt like the heat might kill him Loki _didn't care_.

His nails scratched at Thor's scalp and his back arched upwards into the muscular god on top of him, their armor scraping together and Loki was momentarily glad the god was supporting his neck for he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold it up for much longer on his own.

Thor's lips were tracing his jaw now, stubble scratching against Loki's skin and he dimly wondered why he had always hated Thor's beard because now it was sending shivers down his spine and straight to his groin. The thunder god was scraping his teeth down Loki's neck, sucking on his flesh and giving sharp nips to the skin above his pulse; and the trickster gasped because _gods_ it felt amazing.

The golden god's hips were grinding down furiously into his, their groins rolling together deliciously- and they both groaned in unison at the glorious friction. Loki was panting now, and by the sound of Thor's ragged grunting against his neck the trickster could safely assume his not-brother was as well.

His back ached from the effort of holding both himself and Thor above the edge of the bridge and it took all he had to not simply melt under the god of thunder's rough frottage which sent sparks of pleasure through his groin and stars exploding behind his half-closed eyelids. He was close now, so close, and he hardly cared that he was moaning like a wanton whore because this is what he had been craving from the golden god for _centuries_ and he had never dared to believe his wishes would be granted.

He did not recall calling Thor's name, but when the god growled a "_Loki..._" in his ear, he assumed that he must have done so. The thunderer's movements were clumsy now, more frenzied, and Loki experienced a thrill of triumph at the fact that Thor was just as close as he. With a hiss, the god of mischief insistently rolled his arousal into the body above him, gripping Thor's hair and smashing their lips together once more- eagerly swallowing the thunder god's groan.

He would not last any longer, the heat inside of him was building too quickly. Loki insistently wrapped his legs around the other god's hips, seeking more friction, more pleasure, _more of everything_, and finally it was enough.

With a shout muffled against Thor's lips, the god of mischief felt the pleasure inside himself explode outward, blinded by the supernova of white light behind his eyelids. His legs tightened around Thor's waist almost convulsively, his fingers clawing at his cape lest he fall boneless off the edge of the Bifrost bridge.

Thor followed almost immediately, roaring his release to the heavens as he spilled within his armor. His limbs shuddered and ears rang with the unexpected force of his pleasure, and it took every ounce of control in Thor's possession to keep from slumping in a heap above his brother.

The Bifrost was building dangerously, and he was positive that waiting any longer would mean Jotunheim's permanent destruction. While his brother still struggled to regain control of his senses, Thor called Mjölnir to his hand. With a great heave the god threw the hammer straight into the heart of the Bifrost, the force shattering the ice casing protecting the conduit.

He was unprepared for the explosion that resulted, the entire structure flying apart as the energy surged outward- the force ripping the spinning chamber and the bridge apart. He had no time to grab Loki's cloak as they were blasted into the air, the glittering bridge shattering beneath them. His hands reached out for something, anything, to hold onto, and just before he could be sucked into the void of the explosion, a weathered hand gripped his arm.

Thor grunted, looking up to see the Allfather's face looking down at him, the barest hint of alarm in his one eye. Thor felt something claw at his boot, and before he could look down he knew it was Loki who was scrabbling for purchase on his leg.

"Father!" Thor yelled, feeling the grip on his arm slowly slipping. He looked down, his eyes connecting with Loki's fear-filled orbs.

It was obvious that the Allfather could barely hold them both, and that thought alone sent ice through his gut.

"Loki, use me to climb up!"

"I _can't_-" he hissed, struggling to hold on as the wind whipped around them. The gravity from the steadily expanding void below them was pulling him down, and he could hardly remain where he was, much less climb up.

"You _must! _Brother, please-"

Thor scarcely had time to realize his mistake, before Loki's eyes flashed.

"Is that what I mean to you? After _everything_ that has happened?!"

"No, Loki- I didn't mean... it was an accident-" Thor attempted desperately to cover his slip of the tongue, cursing himself all the while.

"Yes..." he hissed, voice so soft that Thor could just barely hear it. "It was."

There was no time to act, no time to talk the god out of it. Thor had just barely registered the words before he felt the weight on his foot disappear. The blood pounding in his ears was the only sound to muffle his horrified shout. He could only watch as Loki was sucked into the void, the last expression Thor could see on his face was one filled with betrayal- and it was like a knife in the heart for the thunderer.

_"No- LOKI, NO-!"_

But he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: You don't have to say it. I know. I'm a cruel, wicked author. I just couldn't resist. Maybe someday I will write a sequel, but for now, this is going to be a standalone oneshot.  
**

**On a completely unrelated note, this was my first ever published piece of smut... *hides under a blanket***

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Flames will be used to bake cookies. **


End file.
